


Ceux qui restent debout

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Despair, Gen, Hope, Loneliness, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'issue de la Guerre Sainte, Dohko et Shion se relèvent sur un champ de ruines...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceux qui restent debout

Je me relève lentement dans un champ de ruines, regarde autour de moi. Colonnes brisées, murs éventrés. La désolation comme horizon. La fureur et le bruit des combats se sont inclinés face au silence. Tête courbée, ils s’éloignent, conscients que leur place n’est plus ici. Il n’y plus de combattant, plus d’ennemi. Je sais que tout est fini. Je ne sens plus le Cosmos d’Hadès, ni celui d’Athéna. Nous avons vaincu, mais à quel prix ?

Le vent soulève la poussière, ajoutant encore une touche morne au chaos ambiant. Le ciel, libéré de l’œuvre du Sombre Monarque, pleure ses couleurs ocre sur le champ de bataille. Ses ors scintillent comme un ultime hommage à ceux qui ont donné leur vie dans ce carnage. Leur absence, le vide. Il ne restera plus que cela.

Je me retourne vers Shion qui relève lentement la tête, croise son regard. Je retiens les mots qui brûlent mes lèvres, ce désespoir, ce vide qui me hante.

Lorsque la guerre est gagnée, lorsque nous avons tout perdu...  Alors qu'il ne reste plus que nous. Seuls, sans autres compagnons que nous-mêmes, nous relevant au milieu des ruines. Que pouvons-nous faire, Shion ? Que devons-nous faire ? La Guerre est finie. Nous n’avons plus de place ici. Un héros sans cause pour laquelle combattre est un homme ordinaire. Je crois, Shion… Je crois que je suis brisé.

Je pose la main sur mon cœur ralenti, sens le Misopetha Menos me changer. J’entends, oui, j’entends à nouveau la voix d’Athéna. Vois-tu son sourire, Shion ? Malgré la douleur, malgré les combats. Au-delà de toutes ses souffrances, marquée par le sang, elle nous guide encore.

« Vous devez reconstruire le Sanctuaire, guetter le mouvement des étoiles. Devenir le lien du passé avec le futur. Pour qu’ils sachent, qu’ils se préparent. Je mets mon espoir en vous, dans ce que vous étiez, ce que vous serez. Guidez-les. Tracez le chemin pour eux. Qu’ils soient prêts lorsque reviendra la Guerre. »

Je tends la main vers Shion, souris à son regard. Je l’aide à se relever. Son bras sur mon épaule, ma main dans son dos. Nous sommes debout, vivants. Regardez-nous, Athéna ! Nous accomplirons notre devoir. Nous serons leur lumière. Nous Vous attendrons.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumada, Teshirogi, quand me donnerez-vous vos personnages?


End file.
